


functioning optimally

by Jessiuss



Series: Star Trek: short [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: thats it so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a regular day on the enterprise. or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	functioning optimally

_\--UhhhURA logged on  @0300--_

 

UhhhURA: Spock.

 UhhhURA: Spock.

 UhhhURA: answer?

 UhhhURA: are you sleeping?

 UhhhURA: i thought we were going to hang out?

 UhhhURA: ok.  this is fine.

 

_\--UhhhURA is idle  @0335--_

_\--SPOCK logged on @0500--_

 

SPOCK: Nyota, I apologize. I was in fact sleeping.

SPOCK: What is it that you want?

 

_\--UhhhURA is active  @0520--_

 

UhhhURA: hi. i had a report for you. 

UhhhURA: still have, i mean

UhhhURA: also i did want to hang out before my shift started.

UhhhURA: i should have warned you tho. its fine.

SPOCK: I am getting ready for my shift. I will visit you in...

UhhhURA: ...Com lab 3

SPOCK: I will visit you in com lab 3 as soon as I am able.

UhhhURA: thanks babe 

 

_\--UhhhURA logged out @0534--_

_\--SPOCK logged out@0534--_


End file.
